Multi-pin connectors have been widely used in electronic applications. One of such widely used multi-pin connectors, designated as the RS232 type, have been used in making electrical connections between computers and their peripheral equipment such as printers, display screens, keyboards. etc.
Typical RS232 multi-pin connectors have different numbers of pins in a male connector or different numbers of sockets in a female connector. For instance, the more popularly used male connectors are the 9-pin, the 15-pin and the 25-pin connectors. Similarly, the more popularly used female connectors have 9 sockets, 15 lockets or 25 sockets. The most widely used multi-pin connector may be the 25-pin type connector since it has the most electrical leads and thus is the most versatile for establishing electrical connections.
In electronic applications, frequently a male connector which has x pins needs to be connected to a female connector of y sockets. When such need occurs, an adapter must be used to enable the connection between the different numbers of pins and sockets. For instance, an adapter is required for making connections from 9 pins to 9 pins, 9 pins to 15 pins, 9 pins to 15 sockets, 9 pins to 25 sockets, 9 pins to 25 pins, 9 sockets to 9 sockets, 9 sockets to 15 pins, 9 sockets to 15 sockets, 9 sockets to 25 pins, 9 sockets to 25 sockets, 15 pins to 15 pins, 15 pins to 25 sockets, 15 pins to 25 pins, 15 sockets to 15 sockets, 15 sockets to 25 pins, 15 sockets to 25 sockets, 25 pins to 25 pins, and 25 sockets. In the RS232 connector alone, there is a need for 18 different types of adapters in order to make all possible connections. It is therefore a formidable task to supply and keep stock of all different types of adapters to suit all occasions. It would be desirable if a single adapter can be designed that fits all RS232 connectors. In other words, a single adapter that can be used to switch all kinds of ports.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an universal adapter that can be used for switching connectors having differed number of pins or sockets that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional adapters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter which enables electrical connections between male connector/male connector, female connector/female connector or male connector/female connector that have different numbers of pins or sockets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that is equipped with retractable pins such that any number of pins can be retracted into the adapter to accommodate female connectors that have different numbers of sockets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that is equipped with retractable pins and latch rings to achieve a connection with an electronic device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that is equipped with retractable pins which can be operated by tabs connected to the pins.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that is equipped with retractable pins adapted for slidably engaging slot openings on the adapter housing operable by tabs connected to the retractable pins.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a method for connecting a male connector having n pins to a female connector having m sockets (where m&lt;n)by utilizing a universal adapter equipped with retractable pins such that the female connector equipped with lesser number of sockets can be plugged into the male connector equipped with a larger number of pins by retracting at least one of the pins.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide a method for connecting an n-pins male connector to an m-sockets female connector by using a universal adapter equipped with retractable pins such that at least one of the n pins is electrically connected to at least one of the m sockets.